Bitter Reunions
by PuddingInGreatPain
Summary: Naruto changed when Sakura and Sai died so he was sent on a long term mission to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter. Naruto is almost back to normal but how does he react when someone from his past comes back wanting forgiveness.


**A/N** This is just a one shot, I might write more but I'm unsure at this point not too sure what I can do with it but I couldn't get it out of my head so I typed it up and then I thought it would be a waste if I didn't share it with the world... it because it's good or anything but because I figured hey we need more crossover fan fiction if this can inspire more people to write it then good for me (cause at the moment I seem to be breathing crossover fan fiction).

Ok so this story doesnt follow Shippuden mainly because im watching the English Dubs so i dont know what happens yet. Basically the first 50 or so episodes happen but after that it branches off and Sakura and Sai die.

**Bitter Reunions**

Sakura had been dead for just over a month when Tsunade sent Naruto on a mission. Sakuras death hit Naruto hard, Naruto had been there when she had died, she had died saving him, she had died in his arms. Naruto's impulsiveness had finally gotten someone killed and it was his closest most trusted friend. Her last words had been a request 'Bring Sasuke back, just bring him back home'. But how? How could Naruto bring back Sasuke when it was his fault she was dead. The last remaining members of team seven and Sai had found Sasuke once again or so they had thought. It was a trap one that was meant to get Naruto killed no one else was supposed to get hurt. It had been Orochimaru's idea a way to make sure Sasuke would stay with him forever but something had gone wrong. Both Sai and Sakura had died that day and Kakashi gravely injured, Orochimaru underestimated them, he thought that Sakura would blindly follow Sasuke leaving Naruto and he thought that the emotionless boy would care more about his life than one of a pest. What he hadn't counted on was the friendship within the group.

The following of Sakuras death had left Naruto depressed and unwilling to talk to anyone. He would be found at the top of the Hokage monument doing nothing but star up at the clouds. Eventually Tsunade snapped she found the perfect mission for Naruto, he would on a long term protection mission. The boy he would be protecting was very important; he was prophesised to kill some evil lord in the wizarding world.

That had been a year and a half ago. Naruto had done everything he was supposed to and more, his cover had been blown in the previous year when he was protecting Harry Potter but he stayed at Hogwarts mostly because it felt like home and his cover had only been blown to the golden trio.

Naruto liked being able to separate himself from the shinobi world it was a welcomed break. Naruto had carved the names of Sai and Sakura in a tree deep in the forest it was his safe haven, he went their often to talk to his friends as he couldn't go to the memorial stone with their name on it.

Today was the first day back after the Christmas holidays Naruto had spent his time at the school and Christmas day he spent next to his tree and had a picnic. Shinobi did not celebrate Christmas in fact Naruto had not even heard of it until he had arrived but still Naruto thought it would be nice to spend it with his friends.

As it was the first day back there was a great feast in the hall. Dumbledore spoke but what he said puzzled everyone. There was to be a sorting, there was a new student arriving at Hogwarts. Naruto could tell this was an important even because of the way the teachers were acting they all seemed skittish even Dumbledore seemed a little stressed.

"When I call out your name you will come to the front of the hall and place the hat on your head" McGonagall's voice rang out. Slowly the first years were sorted into their houses until,

"Uchiha Sasuke" Narutos heart stopped, all he could hear was Sakuras voice pleading with him

"Sasuke, no" Naruto whispered

Sasuke walked out from the door that was behind the teachers sitting area and walked up to the raised platform that looked like a stage.

"_You bastard! Why are you here? If you are trying to kill me again you are going the wrong way about it"_ Naruto shouted out standing up his anger over taking him

"He is dead, I have done what I needed to do" Sasuke called back he spoke in English everyone froze he had just admitted he had killed someone and he didn't even sound sorry

"_What so you thought you could just come back just like that" _Naruto screamed

The students in the hall watched as Naruto, the friendly childish teen, the joker, the one that made them happier shouted with more rage then they thought anyone could have in their body without exploding

"_I didn't want to come here"_

"_Tsunade" Narutos voice was bitter and almost accusing _

"_She needed to break it to you somehow" Sasuke said looking down _

"_But everything you have done! How can she even think I would take this calmly?"_

"_I'm sorry Naruto" _

"Sorry? Sakura is dead," Naruto switched back to English, he hadn't meant to he was just so used to speaking the language it was like second nature to him now.

The entire hall was silent, listening to the two argue. Or rather listening to a normally happy teenager shout like he wanted to kill the other.

"_I didn't know it would go so far"_

"Liar,_ she died in my arms you know. She healed me even though she had a hole through her stomach"_

"_I'm sorry"_

"Stop saying that_. You were the one promise_, the one promise I could never keep_. Even now I can't keep it, she wanted you home she wanted you with her but you just didn't care did you? DID YOU?"_

"_I did what I thought I had to Naruto nothing more nothing less"_

"I saved so many people, Neji, the Priestess, Somaru, Ronmaru, Gaara's even Kazekage now. Hell I even managed to get through to Zabuza before he died! Why wouldn't you let me save you too? _Did you even go to visit her?" _Sasuke let his head fall and he let his gaze linger at his feet. The truth was he hadn't, he couldn't he was afraid how could he go to see her knowing it was his fault

"_No I didn't think you did" _Naruto voice was disgusted

"_I killed him too you know? I got revenge for her too"_

"So you killed that snake bastard._ Its always a never ending cycle it's always about revenge, that's all you ever cared about. Some things are more important in life than revenge" _The hall gasped, had it just been one person the noise wouldn't have made it to Naruto and Sasukes ears but the entire hall all gasped at the same time.

"_I had to do it Naruto he killed my family"_

"And you killed mine" Tears welled up in Narutos eyes _"You ran away, you were my brother and Sakura was my sister. She is dead and it's all your fault, all because you wanted revenge"_ the tears dripped down his face

"_I'm-"_

"_Don't you dare even say it again. I'm through listening to this. This was a mistake"_ Naruto looked up rage burning in his eyes "Come near me again Sasuke and I will kill you._ Sakura wants you with her and I can give her that much" _Even though the students could only understand a small part of the conversation they knew that Naruto meant business. Even though they didn't think their Naruto would be able to kill somebody this Naruto could and would kill the new boy.

"_Why don't you then?"_

"_Because these" _Naruto gestured around him _"These children are innocent they shouldn't be here they could get hurt and I don't want to ruin their precious eyes but trust me if they weren't here I would have put my hand through your chest"_

Naruto turned and faced the teachers and addressed Dumbledore in English, loudly.

"Dumbledore, you played a risky game here today I hope you realise this. What you would have done if they had all died? Watch your back Dumbledore you have no idea what you are messing with here" With that Naruto walked out of the hall pushing the great doors wide open wish a gentle push of one of his hands.

"Naruto was right Dumbledore; this was too big a risk. Those animals in your forest are going to be pissed." Sasuke said his voice seemed broken almost but he shook his head and put on the mask that he had carried for all those years, pretending to be fine even though he wasn't. He walked off the stage, his stride powerful he gave the aura of someone who was not to be messed with. Sasuke noticed that the entire hall seemed wary of him, good.

"Mr Uchiha you haven't been sorted" Professor McGonagall called out

Sasuke stopped and rose his hand up, a slender grey metal coloured snake slithered out of his sleeve most of the snake was still hidden from view but it was obvious that this was no tiny garden snake

"I think I know where we belong, isn't that right my pet" The snake flicked its tongue out at the hand that had risen to brush its head. Some of those closest could see the trade mark colour of jet black that belonged to the mouth of a black mamba snake. Sasuke's voice was back to the usual tone, arrogant and powerful. This was nothing like how he had sounded when he had been talking to Naruto, he had seemed broken then.

Sasuke resumed walking; he was heading to the Slytherin table. Sasuke sat at the end of the table the closest Slytherins moved away from the frightening teen. Sasukes snake finally slipped out of his robe and sat on the table curling up in a round loop twisting around itself to fit on the table. The snake was easily six foot long but it was possible it was larger, much larger after all it was hard to measure a curled up snake. Sasuke reached into his pocket that he had added himself to the compulsory robes and pulled out a mouse. The mouse was white it colour and wriggled in his hand he held it out to the snake. Quicker then what the other children could see the snake snapped out grabbing the snake its master had presented. It strikes with a single bite and relaxes back down but within minutes the mouse stopped moving in Sasukes hand, the snakes eyes never left the mouse. Once the snake deemed it still enough it reached up once more and swallowed it whole. The whole table watched in awe as the snake relaxed back down with a bulge moving slowly down its body.

A boy walked confidently over to Sasuke and stuck his hand out "My name is Draco Malfoy, I'm not sure what Naruto said to you but if you managed to upset him that much you're a friend of mine" Sasukes eyes drifted up to the pale haired teenager

"The only reason why I haven't killed you is because I want to see my next birthday outside of my prison cell. So you would do well to keep you mouth shut" Sasuke paused dramatically before continuing "or not because I'm having a really bad month, I could do with a human punching bag" Sasukes snake hissed loudly once again showing off its black mouth and unravelled itself before wrapping its way up his masters arm. Most of the snake was still on the table but it was like the snake was protecting its master moving closer to the almost non existing threat.

Only Sasuke could tell that the movement was the snake's way of comforting him, restraining him. After all Sasuke had come to patch things up with Naruto the snake knew that starting a fight with one of these children would not look good for Sasuke. Also had the black mamba snake decided that this boy was a danger to his master it would have struck with speeds of 12 mph and higher and possibly biting more than once. Killing the boy with half hour without the correct anti-venom

"Now go away" Sasuke said "You are upsetting my snake and I left the anti-venom at home" Sasuke had not left the anti-venom at home after all he kept it with him at all times, not because he believed his snake to be a danger to himself but it was always best to be cautious it wouldn't be the first time a snake had bitten him. After all Orochimaru had killed Sakura. It wasn't that Sasuke had liked Sakura in a romantic way but he had cared deeply for her after all she was one of his first friends and not that he would admit it she had almost managed to keep him in Konoha that day and give up trying to get his revenge on his brother, something he had thought impossible.

Malfoy all but ran back to his seat. The entire hall was watching in silence not one person spoke even the Weasley twins who normally would have shouted some absurd comments, kept quiet.

"You're not allowed snakes as pets here" A hook nosed teacher walked up to the table

"My snake is not so much as a pet more a weapon and a companion" Sasuke said stroking the snake on his arm

"Still, it is not allowed especially in the great hall"

"Fine. Go find Naruto he will be in the forest I'm sure, do not confront him just find him and come back to tell me his coordinates. Try not to eat anything you come across they are probably pets" The first part was aimed at the teacher. Although Sasuke only took a breath the table could tell the second part was addressed at the snake. The table did not expect the snake to listen, they just expected it to stay wrapped around the boys arm but they watched with amazement was the snake unwound itself and began to sling down to the floor before sliding along the floor using its body to the door where it eventually disappeared from view.

Sasuke started eating from the food that had appeared and the rest of the hall followed suit. Every now and then a brave soul would look up from their food and look toward where the boy was sitting, as if Sasuke knew who would be looking and when he met their gaze with a penetrating glare that seemed to look into their very soul. Just a glimpse of his eyes left the person a stuttering mess.

Everybody jumped when the snake came back slinking toward its master. Sasuke didn't even look down as he dropped his left arm to the floor and the snake wound itself up moving closer to his head. The snake finally stopped and those closest to the boy and his pet could see a silky forked tongue reach out and flick the boy's ear. The snake began to move back down the robes it had originally came out of and not that anyone else could see it, it began to wrap its body around Sasukes. It head poked back out from the top of the robes from the back and began resting on Sasukes shoulder its eyes looking around the hall.

"Interesting" The boy muttered before standing up

As Sasuke stood up the entire hall held their breath "I wouldn't go looking for Naruto if I were you" The comment was aimed at the head teacher

"He might not be able to hold himself back," Sasuke chuckled and the snake flicked its tongue out testing the air

"Where are you going?" It was the hooked nosed teacher again Sasuke noticed that the teacher was his head of house.

"To the dorms where else?" Sasuke asked with a mocking tone

"But you don't know where they are or the password"

"My snake will show me the way and as for the password where is the fun if you tell it to me?" Sasuke walked toward the door that Naruto had stormed out of and finally out through it but not before closing the door. Now that the door was back in view of the students they could see the cracks that Naruto had left

The great hall exploded in terrified whispers and theories about what had actually happened. The teachers looked up at Dumbledore who sighed in relief

"That could have gone a lot worse" Dumbledore muttered, this would be the last time he meddled with shinobi, Naruto was right it had been too big a risk

"What did you expect?" Minerva McGonagall asked fearful

"I wasn't sure but I was almost positive that it would not end well"

"Professor that snake is a Black Mamba, it shouldn't be in a school" Snape said walking back to his seat at the professors table

"I'm aware of that but I'm not sure I can get him to part with it, he seemed quite attached and I fear if I take it he will just summon another one"

"Summon? He summons snakes?" Dumbledore just nodded

"Professor who was that?" One of the Weasley twins finally shouted out

"That was someone from Naruto's past, I would be careful around him. I have been assured he isn't dangerous but just in case. Also heed his warning nobody is to look for Naruto he will come back once he has calmed down no doubt" Dumbledore's voice rang out from the table.


End file.
